Troublesom Thoughts
by sodapoplover111
Summary: Post "Manga." What will happen when the Tsubasa gang meets someone new and she is a new member of their group. Will things get out of hand, will revenge get in the way of collecting the feathers. Read and find out. Don't own tsubasa only OC.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone. I fixed all the mistakes in the first chapter that I didn't catch the first time. (Sorry *sad face*) _**

**_If you haven't read the chapter yet, then read and no mistakes will be found. (If you do find a mistake, then PLEASE tell me. Thank you) _**

**_Enjoy! R&R_**

The battle field was blood covered and we have only been an hour of fighting. There seems to be a tie between the two sides so far, which isn't saying much. The fighting in this world has been going on for a year now, and not one side has won a battle. It would end with both sides running away at the same time. I don't know this for sure because we just arrived yesterday. Kurogane and I had landed with the natives and Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona landed with the neighboring country (Kurogane was pleased with this) that believes that the place that we are fighting at is theirs.

Kurogane and I don't think that the outcome will be the same today. The fact there will be a victor for this battle is because Kurogane won't stop until he wins the battle and Syaoran won't stop until he accomplishes his goal; so this battle will be interesting especially because Syaoran doesn't know that the Kurogane he is facing is the Kurogane he knows and not a parallel.

"Are you going to help magician?" an angry ninja shouted.

"Now why would I want to take the fun away from you?" I said with my usual smiling face.

"Never mind," Kurogane yelled while pushing an enemy back and eyeing a short brown haired kid that was fighting on the other side of the battle field.

"Kurogane?" Syaoran asked confused, but he didn't get an answer. A second after he had said this, the two of them were engaged in battle. I kept the other people away from their battle, by my bow and arrow I had gotten from the natives. Kurogane is testing Syaoran to see if he had taught him well.

The battle was won by the natives this time and the battles were over. Kurogane had beaten Syaoran and that is what decided the battle.

"You go Kurgy, you won the battle," I said with my smile and hyper personality. We are walking home from the battle to the apartment that both of us are staying at.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE CALL ME KUROGANE, and I only fazed Syaoran, he still needs training." He had gotten mad at me because he doesn't like being called by a nickname.

"What's going on up there?" I asked with a confused expression. We ran to see what was happening to find a girl fighting a man with glasses and black hair. The man was familiar; he is the doctor from the country of Jade, Kyle Rondato. The girl however we didn't know. She had shoulder length hair, up in a ponytail, and blue eyes. She was an average young adult that had a lot of fighting talent.

We were a few yards away from the scene when Kyle had pushed the young girl away and made his escape through a dimensional portal.

Kurogane cussed the fact that Kyle had gotten away while I went over to the girl that was on the ground. "Do you need help up," I asked while offering my hand.

"Thank you," she replied politely.

"May I ask why you were fighting hat man?" it was suspicious that she would be fighting Kyle at a place like this.

"He is a thief to my family's most prized possession." she said with a stern look on her face.

"Oh, I see;" I replied, not trying to make her suspicious of us.

"Would that possession be a feather with a red picture on it?" Kurogane asked getting right to the point.

"Yes it is. I am the princess of this country and the feather is the only item that gives our family the wisdom to run this country. Is there any way you guys could help me get the guy that took the feather?" she asked desperately.

"We would be glad to help a royal; won't we Kurgy?" I said while poking Kurogane's side.

"Stop calling me that," Kurogane answered. "And besides, we don't even know her name. "

"I'm sorry; I should have introduced myself earlier. My name is Aelita Brightheart, and you are?"

"I am Fai D. Flourite and muscle man, here, is Kuropu. We are travelers."

"It's Kurogane."

"Then it's settled then, we have a new traveler," ignoring Kurogane's remark. "Now all we need to do is find the others."

"There are others in your group?" Aelita asked.

"Yes; you see when we arrived here, we had gotten separated and now they are in the other country in which is where we are headed." I replied to her question without changing the expression on my face; which is a smiling one.

"Guess I can't go with you guys. I am not welcome in that country because I am royalty," she stated with a frown.

"Nonsense, Kuropu and I will gather our friends and then come back for you." This statement I said made her have a smile as wide as a river.

"That's great. I will be waiting here for you when you return."

"That will be fine. We should return in the morning."

"Cool." And that was the last words we spoke before we parted ways.

We were a good bit away when we started talking again. "I'm so glad to have another person with us."

"You do know that you forgot to tell her about the Dimensional  
>Witch." Kurogane can always bring me down.<p>

"I purposely left the Dimensional Witch out because it's easier to show than explain." I said to cover up my hate for the Dimensional Witch. I've hated her since the day that she took away my tattoo. I have only used my magic once since then and then I gave it away for Kurogane's prosthetic arm in which is a reminder to me that he had to save me twice.

"Hey guys," a distant voice called. This voice was a familiar brown haired boy with a brown haired girl and a bunny type animal.

"Hello," I yelled back.

"Did you guys see your parallels in the next country?" a soft sounding Sakura asked.

"You need more practice, kid," Kurogane said, not caring to look Syaoran in the eye.

"What, how would you know how I did in the battle today?" Even though Syaoran asked this, he didn't get an answer. "Wait a minute, you guys were the Kurogane and Fai that were in the battle and fought. This is the second time you did this."

"Now don't fight, Kuropu. We haven't even told them about the new comer." I said to change the subject.

"A new comer, that's great," Sakura cheered happily.

"Yes but it is late, I told her to meet us tomorrow," I replied indicating that we are going to stay for another day.

"Fai, Kurogane," a voice called out from behind them. "You accidentally dropped this piece of paper."

"Speaking of the new comer, here she is." Fai turned around and met the brown haired girl. He took the paper quickly and shoved it in his pocket.

"Who are these people," Aelita asked.

"These are the other travelers that I was telling you about. He brown haired boy is Syaoran, the brown haired girl is Sakura, and the little fur ball is Mokona. Guys this is the new comer, Aelita."

"Hello," Syaoran and Sakura said in sync.

"Hello," Aelita replied with a smile.

"I guess we can leave now," Syaoran stated.

"Wait," Mokona piped up. "She hasn't talked to the Dimensional Witch yet."

"Dimensional Witch?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, the Dimensional Witch. The Mage here forgot to tell you that the Dimensional Witch gave us the power to travel dimensions; but the traveling comes with a price." Kurogane had stated in his usual tone knowing that it will annoy the Mage.

"Now, Kuropu, I'm not the only one who spoke to the girl," I said now backfiring Kurogane's plan in annoying me.

"Yes Mokona," a girls voice came. It turns out while everybody was focused on me and Kurogane's fight that Mokona had already telepathically called Yuko the Dimensional Witch.

"We have somebody new on our journey," Mokona had said while everybody gathered around the little fur ball so that they can see the projection of the Dimensional Witch.

"Oh really, and who is this?" Yuko asked.

"I am Aelita Brightheart."

"And what is your wish Aelita."

"My wish?" she asked confused.

"Yuko is a person that is able to grant wishes, but people just call her the Dimensional Witch," I told her. "She is the one that enabled us to travel."

"Well, my wish is to chase the guy that stool my families most prize possession. I want to teach him a lesson." Aelita said with a triumphant look on her face.

"You will be able to travel with the use of Mokona, but you have to give something to me." She said this, and Aelita's smile left her face as quick as it arrived.

"Um, I'm not sure what my price is." Aelita said.

"Your locket should cover the compensation."

"My locket," she almost yelled. "But this is the locket that my mother gave me before she died. You can't take that away." His was a hard choice for her. She loves her mom so much, but she also wants to get back on Kyle.

"Yes the locket."

Aelita took a deep breath and took the locket off. "Where will the locket go?"

"With me of course. And don't worry; I will take care of this locket for you." Yuko said to reassure Aelita about the locket.

"Fine, bit how do I get it to you?" This was a very good question for her first time with us.

"Give it to me," Mokona chimed in and opened up his mouth.

"Um, okay, I guess." She was very iffy about giving the locket away, but she did trust the Dimensional Witch somewhat.

She dropped the locket in Mokona's mouth, but before it went in; it turned into a little yellow orb. A second later Yuko was holding the same locket.

"Wow," was all Aelita could say to show how amazed she was.

"Now you are able to travel through dimensions with us to find that person that took the item," Mokona cheered. "Mokona Mokona ready to go."

"What's going on," Aelita asked as a big encrypted circle came into view under us. When the circle stopped spinning, a bluish surrounding came over us and we were gone.

**_The end of the first chapter, and did I mention I revised it. Please review what you think of it. Also review if there is a mistake that my computer and I missed. Please and thank you. _**

**_Another thing. (Sorry, I talk way to much) If you have any ideas about future chapters or if you want something to happen in the next or future chapter, please either PM me or review me ideas. (Please! I'll be sure to give you more than half the credit.)_**

**_Please Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again. Sorry it took me so long to get the second chapter up. I planned on having the chapters go by worlds, but this chapter would have been way to long if I had. _**

**_I hope you enjoy this Chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it with dondon22. I am also very proud of this fanfiction because I think that it is one of the best ones I have ever writen, so, Enjoy._**

**_R&R_**

Chapter 2 (Aelita's POV)

Everything was blurry when I came back to consciousness. It took me a few moments to realize that I wasn't in my home town anymore.

This place was nothing like my home town. This place was like a desert; there was sand everywhere. Also, there was this building with pillars holding it up from the outside. I never saw anything like it before.

"Are you guys here for the tournament?" All of our eyes turned to see a very heroic, muscular man standing behind us.

"Sorry, but we're traveling to many places right now and this is our first time here, so can you explain to us where we are and what this tournament is?" Fai spoke up with the grin that never left his face.

"What do you mean you don't know what the tournament is? It's only the most important event in the whole world." A new voice said. Everybody started to look around for the mystery voice but no one could find it.

"Who are you?" Mokona asked. We all noticed that Mokona was looking at a short satyr.

"Wow," escaped my lips when I saw the satyr. These creatures were just a myth in my country.

"I am Philoctetes, trainer of gods." Everyone could hear a chuckle come from Kurogane's mouth. "Hey, watch it buddy. I trained Hercules here, and he can take you down in one shot."

"There's no way you could have trained Hercules," Syaoran piped up with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well you better believe it because he did," Hercules said, defending his satyr master.

"Wow, that's so nice of you," Sakura chimed in with a smile on her face.

"What about this tournament, though?" I asked.

"This tournament challenges people to be there strongest, and the winner of this tournament gets a special prize. I'm not allowed to tell you what the special prize is, so you have to join to find out," Philoctetes told us.

"Where do we sign up," Kurogane asked with a smirk on his face.

"Where do you sign up, why, at none other than the Olympics Coliseum," Philoctetes stated. "And if you don't know where that is, it's the building right behind you." Everyone turned to see the big building with the pillars on the outside.

Kurogane started to walk over to the Olympics Coliseum. "Wait up, Kuropu, you walk to fast," Fai said while all of us caught up with the ninja.

"Just call me Kurogane!" was all that came out of Kurogane's mouth. He was doing a good job keeping his anger down.

It didn't take us long to get to the building, but something wasn't right about it. You could hear yelling coming from the inside. One voice was really high pitched and the other was a normal teenage boy voice. We started to open the door and we could hear the conversation more clearly.

"… think we should be a team, Sora, not you and goofy," the high pitched voice yelled. We also found out that the high pitch voice was coming from a talking duck. All of us were paralyzed when we saw the scene that was playing out in front of us. There was also a dog on two legs behind the two fighting.

"It's not that I don't want to be a team with you Donald, it's that the team board says that we aren't allowed to be on the same team," the boy, whose name is Sora, said to the ducky, whose name was Donald.

"Settle down, you all will be paired up with somebody you don't know or don't like. It makes the competition more amusing to the champs that will be facing the strongest," Philoctetes stated to calm down the fight. "Okay, now, everybody in your group," he was pointing to my group, "sign your names on this stone tablet."

After everybody signed in, the groups were engraved onto the team board...

Sora; Syaoran

Fai; Kurogane (chuckle from Fai; Sigh from Kurogane)

Donald; Aelita

Goofy; Hercules

Demyx; Larxene (Demyx *frowny face*)

Five groups of heartless.

CHAMPIONS- Cloud and Hades

"Kuropu, we're a team," Fai spurted out while hugging Kurogane.

Kurogane threw Fai across the room while yelling, "Who made these teams."

"I did," a mysterious voice said.

Everybody turned around to face an armored, blond teenager with a tall man with flaming blue hair, and this isn't an exaggeration, his hair is actually on fire.

"And who are you?" Kurogane asked with his cool back.

"That's not important right now. What is important, the fact that one of these groups have to go out there and face a group of heartless," the man with flaming hair said while walking to the stands. All the groups went to the stands but Syaoran's group who went to the arena.

When we got to the stands, Sora and Syaoran were waiting for the heartless to arrive. I was sitting next to Fai, so I asked him, "What are heartless?"

"Well, we are about to find out," he replied, the smirk hasn't left his face.

After a few seconds, a ripple in space happened and creatures came out of the black ripple. That surprised my whole group. "What, but how," I stuttered out in a confused tone. I also saw Fai's smile alter at the site of the heartless coming out.

"What's wrong with you? Haven't you seen heartless before?" Donald almost yelled at us. I can tell that he wasn't happy being paired up with me. "We've faced heartless in every world we've gone to before."

"You've gone to other worlds?" Fai asked, his big smile returning.

"Yes. We go to fight the heartless and return the worlds to their normal states."

Donald seemed to know what he was talking about, so I asked him, "Can you tell me all you know about the heartless so that I'm not clueless whenever I'm on the battlefield?" Donald accepted my idea and told me all he could about the heartless while Sora and Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai, Demyx and Larxene, and Hercules and Goofy went.

Donald and I were the last group to face a group of heartless. "Go Aelita," I heard Fai cheer as I walked out onto the field. I was ready to fight, but what I didn't expect, was to be a giant ripple in the air when my heartless came out. Donald was as surprised as me to see the armor, floating heartless in front of us. Donald had told me that this heartless was the "Guard Armor." I was prepared to fight it with the sword that Kurogane had lent me. He didn't give it to me just like that. I had to prove that I could us it because it was his most precious sword, Ginryu. I was taking lessons back at my home country incase I get into a situation that I had to use either a long sword or a short sword.

"GO," the blond teenager that appeared with the flame headed guy in the other room said.

The heartless didn't seem to do anything for quite some time until it literally threw a punch at me. Its hand came off. I quickly dodged by jumping backwards and slicing the arm. An even stranger thing that happened was that the hand wasn't phased at all.

"How do you defeat this thing, I can't even phase it." Donald didn't answer me right of the bat because he was dodging a foot coming at him.

"But you did phase it. You have to keep hitting the parts of the body until…" He dodged yet another attack from the giant armor heartless, "the limbs disappear."

"Okay," I said confusingly. "I will pretend like I know what you are talking about and just not die."

The arm and foot throwing stopped for a second. I thought that we were getting closer to winning, but the answer I got from the heartless was an even stronger attack. This time the heartless turned itself into a canon. "This is getting harder by the second," I said while I jumped over a laser coming right at me. "You could have explained this one in a little more detail," I yelled to Donald.

"I didn't know that we would be facing this one," Donald screamed back.

The laser stopped and I took this moment to put a hit on the body. I had gotten the hit on it, but the hand hit me back. I dodged the hand for a minute until it went back to the body. I came in to attack again, and so did Donald. We attack the left foot together; Donald using magic and Ginryu for me.

These attacks made the left foot pop and disappear. "Yeah," I cheered as we were getting closer to defeating the monster.

(Fai's POV)

The heartless that Kuropu and I faced were easy to beat. Now it was Aelita's and Donald's turn. It was very nice of Donald to tell us everything he knows about the heartless. It helped a lot.

"Go Aelita," I cheered. The first rounds are always easy.

Everybody was relaxed because they knew that Aelita and Donald could take the round of heartless that all of us had gotten. That lasted for a whole 5 seconds. When there should have been multiple ripples in space, there was only one large ripple in space.

Hades chuckled at the fact that this heartless had come out.

"That's a huge heartless," Syaoran pointed out. "With that height, Donald and Aelita can't possibly take on that heartless."

"You have to call off the battle," Sakura pleaded, not wanting her friends to get hurt. I wanted to say the same thing, but I know the response that will come.

"I can't stop the match. This is there round of defeating heartless. They should have expected the worst," he replied not taking his eyes off of the match.

This guy is amazing. He could care less about people's safety as long as somebody battles.

"Aelita's doing a great job dodging the attacks that the heartless is dishing out," I said with a smile on my face to reassure them that Aelita and Donald will be okay.

(Aelita's POV)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 is finally up. "Yes!" I hope you enjoy. R&R_**

Chapter 3 (Aelita's POV)

Everybody meet outside of the arena to talk about the challenges. "How are you, Aelita?" Fai asked when we got outside.

"I'm not hurt that bad, but I am excited that Donald and I had beaten the 'Guard Armor,'" I replied with a smile on my face.

"And so are we," Fai replied with a smile on his face.

"I think that the challenges were fixed," Kurogane stated, speaking his thoughts.

"Even if it was, we joined the tournament, and we are going to finish it," I spoke up. "I know a lot more about heartless and how to fight from that one battle."

"We want to finish the tournament, too, but it might be too dangerous," Syaoran spoke up what the other members knew and in some cases didn't want to admit.

At that moment, the rest of the contestant's came out of the coliseum. They walked passed us, and Larxene gave Fai an angry gaze.

"What's her problem?" Kurogane asked after she was out of earshot.

"Well, whatever it is will be settled in the next challenge because her group is our next opponent," Fai stated with a smile on his face.

The next round will consist of Fai and Kurogane vs. Larxene and Demyx; and Sora and Syaoran vs. Hercules and Goofy. Aelita and Donald will bypass this round because of there last opponent.

Fai and Kurogane were up first and Syaoran's group and my group were up in the stands. The flaming haired guy and the other teenager didn't come till Larxene and Demyx came out. This was very suspicious. I looked back to the arena and saw Kurogane chasing Fai in circles. I didn't know how they got passed the first one and I don't know how they are going to pass this one.

Just before the battle commenced, a ripple in space appeared over the stands on the other side of the arena. Everyone in my group stopped what they were doing and stared in shock at the person that came out of the ripple. It was none other than Kyle Rondato. After a second, I started walking over to him but was stopped by Syaoran. He grabbed my arm, and I turned to see him shaking his head. I sat down right where I was standing so I didn't lose sight of the thief on the other side of the arena.

(Fai's POV)

"Come on Kuropu, we're going to win this challenge," I cheered while we were waiting for the other team to get out. I got the reaction that I wanted and was being chased by Kurogane in circles. Larxene and Demyx walked out onto the field after we made five laps around the arena. Larxene had the angry glare on her face and Demyx had a worried expression on his face.

I only had a moment to ponder about this because a ripple in space had formed on the stands opposite where the other groups were sitting. What made Kurogane and me stop was the fact that Kyle Rondato came out of it. This was the one person that we didn't need to see right at this minute.

I turned around and saw that Aelita was starting to walk away. She was probably going to pay Kyle a visit. I hoped that somebody up there would stop her, and Syaoran did.

(Aelita's POV)

"May I ask who is running this tournament?" Kyle asked with a smirk on his face.

The man with the fiery hair stood up and replied, "I am, and what do you want with me?"

"I would like to join this tournament. Am I too late?" he asked looking at me now. It's like he knew that I would be here and that I would need somebody to face for this round or I go straight to the next round.

"Yes you may and you will be facing Aelita and Donald after the next set of contestants goes." The runner of the games accepted his offer without even thinking about it. It's either this guy likes to see people fight, or Kyle has magical powers that allow him to take over people's mind and decide for them.

Fai and Kurogane's fight came out to a win, but only by an inch. Fai kept annoying Kurogane to the point that Kurogane tried to leave the arena. That ended in him hitting a force field and swearing repeatedly. Next he almost killed Fai for embarrassing the crap out of him, but he didn't. He said something about a curse or something a long those lines.

It's Hercules and Goofy vs. Sora and Syaoran now, and my anger has gone down. To tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous about facing Kyle. The last time I faced him, he was winning before he vanished to another dimension. Then, again, I have Donald fighting on my side, but will that be enough? Donald probably won't help because Kyle has the feather. "How am I going to beat him," I whispered softly.

Fai wasn't sitting too far away from me, and he probably heard me because he turned in my direction and gave me a thumb's up. I gave him a smile back, but I had to force it. He did cheer me up a bit, but not enough to make me feel comfortable.

This wasn't like me. My dad taught me to be confident and I will go places. I was confident all my life until I met Kyle. He disgraced my family's name by stealing the only item that gives us the wisdom to rule over our country.

I got up from my seat to get ready for the next battle. Kurogane handed me his sword. I whispered, "Thank you," while walking and thinking about how I was going to defeat Kyle.

Donald followed me into the different room. "So who is this guy?" Donald asked with a confused and worried look. He could probably see that I wasn't so confident about this mysterious guy.

"That guy is Kyle Rondato. He had stolen my family's prized possession only yesterday, and I was in a battle with him. He had the better of me. If Fai and Kurogane hadn't shown up when they did, I probably would have been beaten down even more." Donald took in the information and put a game face on.

"We'll beat this Kyle person no matter how strong he is because now there are two against one," Donald cheered, "and we will be the victor and get back the possession that he took from you."

Donald's pep talk was better than just a thumb's up, and I think that I had gotten a lot more confidence.

Syaoran and Sora came out of the arena with smiles on their faces. Obviously they won their battle. Next, Syaoran came over to me and gave me a smile, "You'll do just fine."

Donald and I walked out onto the arena and waited for Kyle. He didn't come out until the fiery haired man almost disqualified him. I had hope when he said that he would be disqualified, but Kyle ruined that.

I grabbed Ginryu's hilt and got into a fighting position. I didn't know how Kyle was going to come at us, but I needed to be ready. Donald took his wand out and was ready to cast a spell on Kyle. This was normal fighting procedure, but Kyle just stood there in a normal position. He didn't move and inch, even when the round started.

I could tell that he was waiting for us to attack first, so I just kept my guard up and waited for whenever he moved. Donald had a different plan. He yelled, "Fire," and then pointed his wand at Kyle. I can't say that this was a stupid move because Kyle isn't any closer to us, nor could he counter attack on us.

I thought that Donald had hit Kyle because Kyle didn't move from his spot, but I was surprised when the smoke from the attack vanished. Kyle was nowhere to be seen. Then I got this cold chill down my spine. 'Could he be behind me,' I thought I turned around to see nothing. I had a moment of relief before I heard something behind me.

I quickly turned around to see Kyle in his starting position. 'How did he do that,' I thought.

"Do you see the power now, Aelita," Kyle spoke up.

"How do you know my name? I never told you my name," I replied, gripping Ginryu even harder.

"You were the princes of that country, of course, I know your name," he said with an evil smirk.

"Okay, I can understand that, but what powers are you talking about? The feather only gave my family wisdom," I stated trying to get an answer from him.

"The feather had much more power than wisdom. It gives me the power to out run your magic and much more." The look on Kyle's face was frightening. Chills ran down my spine just looking at him.

"Argh," Donald yelled as he charged at Kyle.

Kyle swiftly dodged his attack and attacked Donald from the back, but the attack didn't go through. I blocked his attack with my sword. "Donald, you have to think when facing this guy," I stated, hoping Donald won't make another dumb move like he just did.

"Whatever," Donald yelled. He got up and studied Kyle.

Both of us were clueless on how we were going to defeat Kyle. I looked at Donald and he looked at me. We shrugged and then charged at Kyle with no plan at all.

Kyle smiled …

**_There it is folks. I had a lot of fun trying to portray Kyle to Aelita. Please review. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had so much homework to do. It is due to the field trips and concerts my school just had, and I have two more to go, so I might not be able to write for a while. I will try, though. **_

_**I'm also not getting a lot of reviews. :( Esteem low.**_

_**Please review.**_

Chapter 4

I opened my eyes to a bright light and blurry people above me. It took a few seconds for my vision to come back, but at least it is. "She's waking up," a happy voice called out to everyone in the room. I knew immediately that the person was Fai. Everybody but Kurogane gathered around where I was laying.

A few more seconds passed before I realized that I was defeated by Kyle and Donald wasn't around me. "Where's Donald?" I asked while trying to get up. I got about half way to a sitting position when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Fai realized that I was having trouble getting up, so he helped me up.

"Donald is in another room with his group of friends," Fai responded. "Both of you took strong blows to the stomach."

"Yeah, what happened after I passed out?" I had to ask this, because it isn't like Kyle to stop unless there is a good reason. A reason that isn't, 'The round is over.'

"Donald tried to defend you, but Kyle got the better of him, too," Kurogane responded this time.

"He almost killed you if it hadn't been for us coming in and helping you," Syaoran stated with a serious look on his face. "He got disqualified from the tournament after stating that he thought to win the round you had to kill the other group."

"That was a total lie, and you could see it on his face," Kurogane piped out. Kurogane didn't look to happy, nor was he in his 'I don't feel like showing any emotion' moods. Also with Fai; his smile isn't as perky as it was before the battle.

"Maybe, he wasn't here to win the prize but to send a message to our friend, here," Fai stated, the smile was totally gone from his face.

"What message would that be, mage," Kurogane asked showing a little bit of interest in the conversation now.

"Well, when we first met Aelita, she was fighting Kyle, but Kyle wasn't using the feathers powers because he had just got it," Fai responded without even a glimpse of a smile. Why was he so over protective when it comes to Kyle and me?

"And what does that have to do with what happened today?" Kurogane asked with an annoyed tone now because Fai won't get straight to the point.

"This has something to do with today because now Kyle knows that Aelita is after him," Fai spoke with suspense.

This got Kurogane really mad. "Would you please just get to the point, mage?" and there was the breaking point. Kurogane's arms were flailing and he had the look on his face that said, 'Get to the point or I am going to rip your face off.

"Now, now, Kurogane; there is no reason to be yelling," Fai responded with the famous smile of his.

I had a feeling of relief when he got back to smiling. I don't know why, but him smiling cheers me up most of the time. When I first met him, he was smiling and I found a sense of comfort.

"I'm just saying that he might be sending Aelita a message of, 'Don't get in my way,' or he is just mean," Fai responded. Kurogane was about to rip off Fai's head for taking so long.

The next battle will be a fun battle to watch. I was sitting in the stand when I watched the two groups confront each other. It was Syaoran and Sora vs. Fai and Kurogane. Fai was bouncing up and down to annoy Kurogane. I looked at Kurogane and saw that Fai was succeeding. Syaoran and Sora gave each other confident looks and then got in fighting stances.

"This battle will be the battle that determines who gets the special prize and who gets to challenge the Champions from the last Tournament, Cloud and I," the man with blue fiery hair.

I thought back to when we looked at the team board and recalled seeing the names of the champions. They were Hades and Cloud. "So your name is Hades."

"You are absolutely correct little miss." Hades talked super fast and said, "Let the game begin."

Fai started running around the field like an idiot. My guesses were that he was trying to distract the two teenage boys, or he is just being an idiot.

My first assumption was right. Kurogane almost ran over Syaoran over had Syaoran not brought up his sword in time to clash with Kurogane's. Fai was still jumping around, but this time around Sora. The teenager was trying to hit Fai, but wasn't succeeding.

After a few minutes, Kurogane was defeated by Syaoran by a close call and Fai defeated Sora. Fai was defeated by Syaoran, but Syaoran barely had to do anything. Syaoran accidentally bumped into Fai, and Fai fell over. 'Fai threw the challenge. Idiot,' I thought. I knew it was because Syaoran wanted to get the feather that we thought was the winning prize, but that doesn't mean to throw the challenge. We were going to get the feather either way.

The award ceremony came about after the battle. Donald and I were on the 3rd place stool because Kyle got disqualified. Fai and Kurogane were on the 2nd place stool, and Syaoran and Sora were on the 1st place stool. Hades presented us with medals. What I pondered is why he went so fast.

"Now that the medals are done, let's get done to the championship battle," a teenager that wasn't beyond my age which is 16.

"I remember your name. It's Cloud, from the Champion spot," I said so that everybody else knew.

"Yeah, I was just about to say that," Hades interrupted. "Sora and Syaoran, you will now be facing the champions, Cloud and me."

"Wait a minute. What about the special prize?" Syaoran was hoping to get Sakura's feather back to her as soon as possible.

"What, we can't do that after the final battle?" Hades whined. He was really irritated. I think it's because he really wants to battle somebody strong.

Syaoran put the most serious face he's ever put on to say, "No, we want the special prize now."

"If you get the prize now, then you won't get to challenge the champs later." Hades had a very malicious face on to try and get Syaoran to change his mind.

"If I don't get to battle you, then who will," Syaoran asked with curiosity.

"Isn't that obvious, the second place winners," Hades said annoyed.

"Now I like that idea." Kurogane was interested now.

"Then you will fight Kurogane and Fai," Syaoran said with a serious look to tell him that he won't change his mind.

"Fine," Hades whined. He went into a dark room and grabbed a tiny chest. Mokona immediately opened her eyes when she saw the box. Syaoran noticed Mokona and had a reassuring expression on his face.

When the box was opened, it revealed a feather exactly like the one that was stolen in my country. I overheard Syaoran whisper, "Sakura's memory." What did that mean?

Syaoran took the feather and walked to the stands while Kurogane and Fai got ready. Sakura was already up there when we got up there. Syaoran walked over to her and gave her the feather. It was absorbed through her chest.

This surprised me beyond anything. How could the feathers be absorbed by her? That never happened to anybody in my country. Kurogane told Fai to go sit in a corner, which Fai did for a change. The battle went on for a good ten minutes, but ended in a Kurogane victory.

I ran down to congratulate him and Fai; Fai being the support on the field. Syaoran was still with Sakura, and they didn't seem to question that, so I didn't bring it up.

All of us gathered outside of the arena, Sakura in Syaoran's arms. "Bye," all of us waved to Hercules and Phil.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Hercules asked.

"Sorry, but we have a quest to complete," Syaoran replied to Hercules. Just then, Mokona sprouted her wings, and we were of.

_**So how did you like it? Tell me in your REVIEW. Also tell me what you want to happen in the next or upcoming chapters.**_

_**Bye.**_


End file.
